Shadow of the Day
by Itssupereffective
Summary: On a hot summer day Ash and Dawn decide to cool off by relaxing in the cool of the shadows. Alone together there are jokes made, feelings are expressed, and the fate of the world is decided... okay maybe not the last one but the first two are true! One-shot. Pearlshipping.


**So I was bored one day and decided to write this pearlshipping one shot. Sorry I've never been good at writing the naive-ness of Ash so lets just say he's more aware and mature in this fic. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The sun was set right in the middle of the sky, it was a hot, dry summer day and while other people may have been in a pool or inside their air conditioned house to stay cool, Ash and Dawn took a different route. Under a large tree surrounded by an assortment of different colored flowers they let the shade be their relief from the heat as they both sat up against the tree.

"You know," Dawn said breaking the calming silence, "I had my doubt about sitting under this tree the entire day but now I feel like I could stay here all day without a care in the world."

Hearing that made Ash smile as he had his hat pulled down covering his eyes, "See I told you, I remember coming here all the time with my dad. We would just sit here and play for hours, my mom would always get mad at him when I came back with dirt all over my clothes," he said laughing about the old times.

"He sounds like a great guy," Dawn replied, with a smile, "So here we are, just you and me...all alone." She casually said sending Ash the hint.

"And the sky is blue, and the grass is green," Ash said as Dawn looked at him bewildered. "Oh sorry," he laughingly said, "I just thought we were stating facts."

"Well if I was doing that I would say how lucky you are to be in the presence of an elite coordinator such as myself," Dawn replied lacking a bit of modesty.

Ash nodded his head in agreement, "But don't forget you're also talking to the guy who made it to the semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference."

"I'd say that just about evens us out then," Dawn said with a devilish smile. "But that's all in the past now, what's important is that we're together."

"True, now if only May was here," he said with a joking smile across his face.

Dawn scoffed at that, "Pfft May!? You mean that low cut dress wearing bimbo, I don't see what's so special about her at all," she replied crossing her arms with a pouty look on her face.

"You just don't like her because she made fun of your breasts or rather lack there of," he replied enjoying messing with her.

"Well sorry we're not all born with double D breasts like she was. I for one am glad I don't have to airbags attached to my chest! I mean just look at my posture," she said sitting up straight not having the back problems that May might have.

Ash got a good laugh at seeing Dawn proving her point, "Yeah I suppose your right, at least you won't be at a ninety degree angle when your an old granny so at least you got that going for you."

"Exactly," she exclaimed. "Although considering how much you're always crouched when you eat those mountains of food you call your lunch I think you and May will be perfect right angles for each other," she replied with her own brand of humor.

Ash sat there thinking for a moment and once he was done he snapped his fingers, "You're right! We are perfect for each other, thanks Dawn I'm gonna go find May now and ask her out!"

Dawn sat there appalled, "But what about me?"

Ash just shook his head at her, "Sorry babe but you're old news and May is what's happening now, I hope we can still stay friends though. Not good friends, but like you'll let me borrow your car if I need it for a date."

Dawn gave Ash a death stare and after a few seconds passed he got the hint, "Well, see you later," Ash said as he left going behind the tree out of Dawn's sight.

Dawn sat there against the tree with her arm crossed thinking in her head, '5, 4, 3, 2, 1.'

Just as she reached one Ash came around from the tree, "Did I make it back in time?"

Dawn not moving muscle just solemnly said, "Barely."

Ash let out a big laugh at this as he sat back down next to Dawn and wrapped his arm around her, "Why would I waste my time with the, as you called her, olw cut dress wearing bimbo when I already have all I need right here."

"And..." Dawn said asking for Ash to continue the compliments.

Ash let out a sigh, "And your posture is just so incredibly attractive I can barely contain myself around it."

Dawn's face broke out in a small smile after hearing that, "I know," she said flipping her hair, "with my fabulous posture I could be dating a model right now, remind me again why I chose you?"

"Because you get lost in my big brown eyes every time you look at them," Ash nonchalantly said.

Dawn scoffed at that, "That is not tr..." she cut herself off mid sentence as she turned and stared directly into Ash's almost sparkling brown eyes.

A cocky smirk came across his face, "Told ya."

A light blush appeared on Dawn's face, "Oh just be quiet and kiss me."

Ash a bit taken back by that at first composed himself and went in for this, just as their lips were about to touch Dawn spoke, "Wait...You think Paul is single?"

"Shut up," Ash said in between laughs as they brought it in for the kiss. A light breeze came around at the same time as the leafs swayed above the young couple.

* * *

**And that was the oneshot, I hope you guys liked it! Yes I know May would probably never make fun of Dawn like that but sometimes you need to tweak the character just a tiny bit. Anyway don't forget to review and tell me whether you loved it or hatred it, I like all feedback.**


End file.
